Psytrance Releases
Welcome to The wiki info site about psychedelic, progressive trance, ambient and more! since august 2008. :Psychedelic ::Talpa - When The Somberness Becomes A Game - (Sundance / SUD-037) ::Mubali - Shenanigans - (Trishula / TRR-016) ::Double R.E.L. - U Name It - (Doof / DOO-030) ::VA - Shamanisma - (Space Baby Records / SRE-001) ::VA - Garlic Shake - (Antiscarp / ACR-004) ::VA - Shanti Jatra Vibes - (Purple Hexagon / PUH-001) ::A.P.E. - Advanced Psychedelic Energy - (Geomagnetic.tv / GEO-034) ::Dave Skipper - Convoluted Substances - (Mesmobeat / MES-013) ::Electrypnose - Funked Up - (Digital Psionics / DPS-029) ::AMK - Delight Event - (Daam / DAA-001) :Progressive ::One Tasty Morsel - Illogitechnicallity - (Zenon / ZEN-014) ::Tash And Stage Van H - Movement - (Movement / MOV-001) ::Neelix - You're Under Control - (Spintwist / SPN-022) ::Human Blue - A Decade Of Dance Part 2 - (Transient / TRA-108) ::Jokke Ilsoe - Memories Of The Dubworld - (Namnam / NAM-002) ::Perfect Stranger - Free Cloud - (Iboga / IBO-059) ::Freelander - Trimix - (Synergetic / SYN-025) ::Flame On Fire - Mission Emotion - (Dance N Dust / DND-010) ::VA - Altares - (Synergetic / SYN-024) ::VA - Destinations 2 - (Iono Music / INM-019) :Full On ::VA - Psy Guitar - (Enigmatic Sound / ENI-788) ::Yahel - Xport - (Phonokol / PHO-410) ::VA - Olympic Sound - (Enigmatic Sound / ENI-789) ::Black And White - Back On Track - (HOM-Mega / HOM-059) ::Han Solo - Hyper Reality - (AP Records / APR-163) ::Predators - Cosmos - (Geomagnetic.tv / GEO-032) ::Enertopia - Divine - (Geomagnetic.tv / GEO-035) ::Reza Samadi - Road To Blackrock - (Psy-Rave / PSE-001) ::Dino Psaras - Where Words Fail Music Speaks - (Boa Group / BOA-001) ::Aladdin - Void Last Line - (Meira / MEI-001) :Dark / Night Psytrance ::VA - The Big Brainwash - (Tremors Underground / TUP-004) ::VA - The Laboratory - (Bom Shanka Music / BSM-004) ::VA - New Blood II - (Timecode / TCC-024) ::Paranoid Trip - Memories Of Souls - (Moonsun / MOO-013) ::Bash, Demonizz, Necropsycho - Extreme Deformities - (Dead Tree / DTP-003) ::VA - Set The Cruise - (Cruise Control / CRU-001) ::VA - Into The Void - (Underground Sound Promotions / USP-002) ::Dirty Motion - Dirt Emotion - (Yabai / YAB-013) ::Baal, Mephisto and Diablos - Lords Of Destruction - (Triplag Music / TGM-006) ::VA - In Da Blood - (Insomnia / INO-012) :Ambient / Chillout / Downtempo ::Ishq & Pan Electric - About Time - (Absolute Ambient / ABA-004) ::Abakus - We Share The Same Dreams - (Modus / MOD-001) ::Yellow Magnetic Star - Mind Soul Body - (Copihue / COE-001) ::R.S.A.G. - Organic Sampler - (Psychonavigation / PSN-027) ::Hibernation - Some Things Never Change - (Aleph Zero / ALE-010) ::Ram Dass And Kriece - Cosmix - (Waveform / WAV-008) ::Harax - Inly - (Up / UPR-004) ::VA - Villa Mercedes Ibiza Lounge - (Space Tepee / SPTEP-022) ::Suns Of Arqa - Technomor Remixes Volume 4 - (Arka Sound / ARQ-007) ::Will-O'-The-Wisp - Long Sleep Plain - (Cosmicleaf - CLF-013) *Zillion Mental Anarchie Records / Greece *Ektoplazm / Canada *Zenon Records / Australia *Escape Records / France *Pure Perception Records / South Carolina *Waldfrieden Events / Germany *VA - Monarchie - 2000 / Psychedelic Trance *VA - Digital Drugs 3 Shape The Machine - 2008 / Dark Psytrance *Dousk - Kind Of Human - 2008 / Other *Lotus Omega - Recycle Bin - 2000 / Psychedelic Trance *Autonomech - Cryptic Witch Bliss EP - 2008 / Progressive Trance *VA - Bush Food - 2007 / Progressive Trance *Sensient - Zone Effect EP - 2007 / Progressive Trance *Shadow FX - Direct Influence - 2007 / Progressive Trance *Sensient - AntiFluoro - 2006 / Progressive Trance *Krumelur - Paramoral - 2006 / Progressive Trance *Criss Source and Marc O' Tool - Hot Spot (2008) / Progressive House *Criss Source and Marc O' Tool - Showtime (2007) / Progressive House *Tetrameth - Psychological Pyrotechnics - 2006 / Progressive Trance *Cujorius One - Creating A Second Sun (2006) / Tech Trance *Sensient - Pressure Optimal (2005) / Progressive Trance *VA - Intelligent Manipulation (2005) / Progressive Trance *Soul Kontakt - Deliverance EP (2008) / Full On *Ekoplex - Enter The Dragon EP (2008) / Psychedelic Trance *VA - Permutations (2004) / Progressive Trance *VA - Eyes Rolling (2003) / Progressive Trance ; Genres * Psychedelic * Progressive * Full On * Dark / Night * Ambient ; Browse * Artists * Labels * Links One Tasty Morsel - Illogitechnicallity OneTastyMorsel is the solo project of 23 year old Paul van den Brink from the hills of far north Australia. The project kicked off in early 2005 after a passion to express his musical views could not be found as an artist within the live band scene. Drawing influence from many forms of music and combining an eclectic taste in electronica with a passion for minimal psychedelic trance... Read More Abakus - We Share The Same Dreams Abakus is one of the projects from Russ Davies. The son of The Kinks founder Dave Davies, Russ has always been exposed to strong musical roots, citing Acid House, IDM, Dub and Electronica as influences. His first album 'That Much Closer To The Sun' was released in 2004 and was a success globally. He has toured the world extensively with his sound, has licensed music to over 30 albums... Read More Human Blue - A Decade Of Dance Part 2 This is the second instalment of the Decade of Dance series from Human Blue, keeping in the same vain as the previous, this captures the spirit of the progressive scene of the past 10 years, a ground breaking artist of huge magnitude we have tried to offer a spectrum of styles within the progressive genre. This cd will not disappoint the long time Human Blue fans as well as pleasuring the newly discovered... Read More Talpa - When The Somberness Becomes A Game The long awaited 2nd album from Serbian trance master Talpa is finally here. After many years in the studio, Talpa has finally found his new sound that he wishes to present to the world of trance. Goran, aka Talpa has outdone himself with an amazing new sound that is totally unique to his studio. Never resting on his previous abilities, Goran has shown us once again that there is no one... Read More Mubali - Shenanigans After numerous releases since his first album Mubali releases now his second album 'Shenanigans', a CD loaded with funked up psychedelic trance. With his second album Mubali aka Greg Farley takes his production skills up to the another level and gave his music an extremely funky rhythm with a topping of psychedelic sounds. Fat bass lines with a steady kick, sauced with pads and... Read More Hibernation - Some Things Never Change Aleph Zero is proud to offer a new chilling treat from Hibernation, the new project of Seb Taylor the master of Electronic music responsible for well known projects such as Angel Tears, Kaya Project, Shakta, Digitalis and more. We asked Seb to go places he never went to before, and he came back with Some Things Never Change, Hibernation's debut album. It is a mix of downtempo electronica... Read More Perfect Stranger - Free Cloud Perfect Stranger is Yuli Fershtat, born 1970 also well known under the guise of BLT. In today's electronic music scene, you don't come out with a sixth album unless your stature as an artist is outstanding. Unless you have something different to say, in an original voice that nonetheless speaks to an ever - growing audience. Such is the music of Perfect Stranger. From his... Read More Polaris - Deep The Drum With under his belt over 50 tracks released on some of the most influent labels such as Solstice Nano Records, Alchemy, 3D Vision, Transient, Dragonfly and Mind Control, to name a few and performances at some of the biggest festivals worldwide, Polaris is a very well known name in the psychedelic trance scene. Crystal clear production, fat warm basslines and deep morning... Read More Protonica - Upstream Remixes CD Protonica was born when Piet Kaempfer and Ralf Dietze aka Ralle aus Halle started producing together in 2004. Their creative joint venture culminated in the creation of 'Orion Sleepers' which saw release on AP Records in 2006. This first outing was followed up by their celebrated first ever long player, 'Search', last year. In 2008, producers from all over the world were invited to remix one of its most popular tracks, 'Upstream', the result of which is now being re-released as a remix collection compiled by AP Records to feed your neurons with fresh vibes. Progenitor from Greece, Synaptic, Sonic Species from Great Britain, Alchemix, WyL E Peyote from Northern Ireland, Solar Sound Network, Psyborg from Italy and Paulina Cewe from Sweden all did their very best in order to give 'Upstream' a new feel: Oscillating between progressive and trance, with elements of psy which are eloquently mixed with subtle tones of techno, house and crisp minimal, the Progenitor remix drives forward energetically, whereas the hard progressive beats of Synaptic amaze with creaky effects. Sonic Species' deep and mind-enhancing remix cranks up a gear as they throw in an abundance of interstellar frequencies and other time-bending elements and above all, a lot of drive. Alchemix' rework sounds quirky and energising, WyL E Peyote tear the roof off with their explosive remix, whilst Solar Sound Network beam the dancers into another dimension. Psyborg sounds grippingly maniacal, and Paulina Cewe sweet and cosmic. An amazingly versatile collection that melds mind-expanding grooves with intense feeling and amazingly lush harmonies - just like Protonica's original track. Other Highlights *VA - Synthetic Chronicles (Neurobiotics) *VA - Destinations 2 (Iono Music) *VA - Shanti Jatra Vibes (Purple Hexagon) *VA - Digital Speakers 2 (Kagdila) *VA - Chacruna - (Neurobiotics) Expected Releases for Upcoming Period *Audiopathik - Global Killer - (Acidance) *Flame On Fire - Mission Emotion - (Dance N Dust) *OOOD - Fourthough - (Phar Psyde) *Will-O'-The-Wisp - Long Sleep Plain - (Cosmicleaf) *Mubali - Shenanigans - (Trishula) *One Tasty Morsel - Illogitechnicallity - (Zenon) *Kaya Project - And So It Goes - (Interchill) *Neural Rectifier Syndrome - Problem, Reaction, Solution - (Last Possible Solution) *Kliment - The Perpetual Ritual - (Electrik Dream) *Chromosome - DMT Cowboys - (Vertigo) See Full List! Pure Perception Records Pure Perception was created in 2007 with the goal of releasing high quality, underground electronic music to the world. With sounds ranging from progressive to ambient, minimal to psychedelic, tribal to techno, and everything else in between all having a unique vibe and distinct atmosphere... See Label Profile __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse